sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
"If Chivarly Was Dead Why Does It Still Happen?" (Private Roleplay with Classicspace101) (Trisell)
Introduction Stiper teleported in to the world of the knights who PRAISE DA SUN, making a B-line stroll toward the castle itself. She glanced about on her way to make note of any improvements since the recent union. The castle seems the same, but the knights seem to have slightly upgraded weapons, mostly melee weapons but they are improved. A giant walks over her carrying some bricks. Participants *Harold (Classicspace101) *Stiper (Trisell Chronos) Start Stiper stepped away from the giant, approaching the knights. The knight ranks seem to have had some identities added to their ranks. Siegmoar is seen training the new recruits next to Harold who has fallen asleep. (Identities being trained?) (heroes of the sun have a VERY mixed army, mobians, humans, and other from different series sorta, and also they would also try (and possibly succeed) in recruiting identities, right? if not I could just fix that.) (As long as the Identities aren't signing a contract of loyalty to a specific group or something--which is doable but specific so needs separate handling--it should be fine. Just making sure is all. Probably best to ask ahead of time though just to make sure things don't get handled wrong. Aside from that, no problem.) (ok, good to know, next time I shall inform you, anyways, your turn) Stiper walked over to Seigmoar. "Hello." The onion knight looks at Stiper. "Ah, miss Stiper, how are you today?" Siegmoar said. "I'm okay... Are you all busy today?" "No not at all, in fact we were just finishing up training for today, but may I ask why you are here?" The jolly onion knight said. "I wanted to visit," She replied. "And I wanted to make sure things weren't all... broken since the Vlaseph attack." Siegmoar looks at her. "Oh don't you worry, we fixed everything that is destroyed" he says. "But there has to be another reason you can to visit, isn't there?" He then said. "Um... was... was there supposed to be?" She looked about. "Well, if i remember, didn't Harold invite you back last time you left? maybe not..." Siegmoar says. "Oh n-no, he did," She nodded. "I was planning to come back soon either way." "Oh, well, young Harold is over there reading, why dont you join him" Siegmoar says pointing at the redish orange echinda reading a book. "Did... I bother you?" She asked, crouching slightly. (who is she talking to siegmoar or Harold?) (Seigmoar) (ok) "Oh no, we were just wrapping things up actually" He says then looks at the identites. "Alright class, lesson over, return to your quarters and prepare for tomorrow." he says. "What kind of things are you teaching?" Stiper asked. "Oh the usual, swordsmanship, archery, magic and stuff." Siegmoar says. "Magic?" She staggered slightly back. "Oh, right, your society is science based. Well magic is basicly something that requires the user's intelligence to work, they need to concentrate their soul into the magic darts and then release it as a weapon.' Siegmoar says. "... Um... that's... that's not really w-... n-never mind," She shuffled her feet a bit. "oh, well anyways I do belive you were going to see Harold correct?" Siegmoar asks. "...Okay," She walked over to Harold. Harold was sitting reading a book looking like he was about and fall asleep. "What are you reading?" She asked. Harold snaps out of his half sleep state. "Oh, hey Stiper, im reading (insert book name here cause I cant think of a cool on) its really good, have you read it?" he asks. "I don't think so," she shook her head. "Is it a book from this world?" "I think its from here yes, from the great castle of Lothric." Harold says seeming showing her the book, its filled with information on spells, history and more. "Are you going to practice spells?" She inquired "I already know pyromancies, so no, but these sorceries are fun to read about." He says joyfully. "Pyro... fire?" She assumed. "yeah, pyromancies are deemed heretical in some parts of the world but widely used in these lands. I uses them when I run out of crossbow bolts and a short sword wont do the trick." he says handing her the book then opening his hand showing a small fire. "That doesn't hur to make does it?" "No, its safe to touch unless your on the receiving end of it." he lets out a light laugh. She nodded. "... Um..." Her foot shuffled a bit. "Are you going to be practicing that long?" "Nope, I dont have anything to do for the rest of the weekend." he says laying back. "Are you going to be resting then?" "Well, I was, but since your here i guess I should ask you something." He says. "So, whats new in life?" he then says. She stiffened slightly at first. "Oh. Um... I'm... done with classes for the week?" She shrugged. "Oh neat, well tell me about them." He says moving over on the bench so she can sit next to him. She sat soon after, fixing her hoodie-skirt a bit. "Um... I'm learning different construct things, and... uh, stealth mode things. I- I'm also learning general academics like histories and things." "Oh cool, but what are the construct things? Like architecture?" Harold asks "They're shapes we make with our nanites," She explained. "It's like architecture, yeah," She extended her arm out, forming a large metal support beam. Harold looks amazed. "Wow, I wish we used that kind of stuff in our building, then we wouldnt have to repair the castle every day." he says with a slight laugh. "Why do you have to repair the castle?" She looked around at it. The castle looks like it would fall apart at any moment, some giants are replacing some of the massive stone bricks with new ones to try to fix it. "Cause its older than you think" I dont know why Issac would ask for your leaders help with this." Harold says. "You don't want it fixed?" "I would LOVE to have it fixed, but Issac says that we dont need any help, sometimes I dont get him." He says with a sigh. (Oh... cause it said "I dont know why Issac would ask for your leaders help with this."") "Why... would, but then why did you join union with the Dominion?" She asked. (oops, i ment to say wouldnt) "I have no clue, Issac is a rather strange person, in my opinion I think he has been staring at the sun for too long, or going on too many adventures in other worlds." Harold says. "Well, don't you get to say what happens?" She asked, folding her arms. "Does Issac say all that happens?" "Im still a recruit hero, Siegmoar and the high priestess get a say, and even though they do want help, Issac is just too stubborn I guess." Harold says in an annoyed tone. "... That's sad," She noted. "What if it collapses and someone is hurt?" "Then we better hope that most of them are undead" He says. "Undead survive almost anything" He then says. "Un- like zombies?!" "Sorta, you see, this world has a major problem: the dark sign, when humans die they become undead. almost every human you see here is undead. If they die the just return at a bonfire and resume whatever they were doing" harold says. "... So you can't die?" "I can, but the undead cant, but instead of death they go hollow, or insane for normal people." Harold says "You're not undead?" "Nope, mobians cant become undead, we dont originate from this world." he says. "Anything that isnt from here has to be extra careful not to die or else its permanent." "What world are you from?" "Mobius prime" Harold says. "... The Prime Zone?" She blinked. "Wow... so... you probably have different versions of yourself out there in the multiverse?" "I do? I never thought of that, I just though they called it mobius prime because its one of their favorite universes to visit." Harold then said. "Really?" She tilted her head a bit. "I was always taught that it's the original world that all others are born from." "Well, from what I heard this universe just crossed over to the mobius universe by freak accident." Harold says. "But I also never knew that the mobius prime was the first world." "I've heard of zones like this in my classes," She nodded. "Ones that become something else instead of mobian worlds." "Really?" harold said. "what other worlds could there be?" He asks excitedly.. "I suppose there are a lot of...robot worlds? Um... maybe ones were people look like elves?" "What?" Harold says. "I dont quite understand that." He then says. "Elves?" Two pointy ears grew out on the sides of her heads. "You don't know those?" "Nope, never heard of them." harold says. "They're like really tall humans with pointy ears... or... short humans with pointy ears." "Im sorry, but those dont really exist." He says. "can you tell me about them please?" he then says "That's... mostly all I know," She shrugged. "They're... supposed to be all magical and really pretty I think." "Like sourceries and stuff?" Harold says. "I guess so," She shrugged. "There are a lot of different versions in stories and such." "Really/ can you tell me all that you know please?" Harold asked. "I don't really know that much more," She replied, head crouching slightly. "I- I mean, I could find some books maybe..." "Really? then lets go find some." Harold says in an excited tone. "Here? I- I mean, this world?" "Oh, well no sadly we dont have any of those in our records, maybe your world could have those types of books?" Harold then said. "Like... in the Dominion?" "Yeah, im sure your world has stuff that can tell us about these elves."he says. "right?" He then asks. "Yeah...yeah, probably," She nodded, forming a portal to the left. "Ok" he says following Stiper. "Hey is something wrong miss Stiper?" he then asks, As they arrived back in the Dominion, Stiper looked back. "I don't think so. Why?" "Oh, you just sounded a bit upset at something." Harold said. "A lot of people say that to me," She replied. "I think it's because I'm just kind of... introverted?" "Introverted?" harold says. "whats that?" "People who aren't really social or... liking crowds and things," She started through the distirct. "Oh, well why are you like that?" Harold asks. "Did something happen to make you become like that?" "N-no," She shook her head. "A lot of people are like that. It's just how I am." "Oh, ok then, but how are a lot of people like that? It seems a little strange." Harold then says. "It... is?" She slowed. "Well, a little, but in a good way." He then says. "It... is?" She turned around to him, asking more in partial disbelief. "Yeah, I was never a big fan of crowds myself, its a little secret I keep from everyone else." He then says a little bit ashamed of it. "Oh... Oh! You may want to stay closer to me here. As soon as anyone realizes you aren't an Identity..." "ok, but wait what happens if they do relize im not an identity?" Harold asks. "They'll probably crowd you, surround you, ask you things. We aren't like... um, detached from Mobian worlds. Most Identities start out sort of becoming adopted into groups of Mobians, but it's a... curiosity thing." "Wow, tell me more please. Well, if you want to." Harold asks. "What parts should I tell about?" She asked, walking forward once more. "Hmmm, Tell me about the people. Are they all like you?" He says in a more friendly way. "Without the face or..." "Anything, your kind is so cool!" Harold then says. "Well, we can all use Chaos Energy... we all shapeshift... we can use our constructs... Some of the others who are more experienced can use special forms of Chaos Energy, like for... draining things or making solid matter from the energy." "Chaos energy? Isnt that forbidden to use? Or is that what you call you powers in this world?" Harold says a little confused. "Well, what do you consider Chaos Energy?" "Chaos energy is like... how the people of the rest of the multiverse call hell, thats our version of hell." he says with a sigh. "Issac and Seigmoar dove into it years ago, to save a friend." "They dove into... the chaos force?" "Yep, undead arent as easy to kill in the chaos, also chaos cant corrupt others as fast as the abyss can, so they were able to, but they couldnt save the friend." He says sitting down on a bench. She stopped, looking over to him. "... Are you sure that was... the..." "The who? The friend?" Harold says a little confused. "The chaos force... I mean, I've never really... been in it before but... I hope it isn't like that..." "Oh, well dont worry, you wont ever encounter my universes version of chaos, the gateway is sealed." Harold said reassuringly. "... I hope... Oh right, the library right?" "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." Harold said snapping back into a more cheerful attitude. "To the library!" They soon travelled through the district, over small bridges and eventually to the front of a very multi-colored buliding with twelve different language titles on the front. (Goin' to bed. G'night) (Night, cya later) "Wow, this place looks AWESOME!" He says looking at the building. Stiper nodded. "It's probably not like libraries you're familair with," She stepped inside. "our library has books, and scrolls, and a desk. And its fairly small" Harold says. Inside the library were lines of strange threaded cylinders which various Identities were taking, simply holding. They were varied in color with not many labels save for genres above the shelves. Harold's face is frozen in amazement. "... We have books here somewhere," Stiper informed before noticing his expression. Her face flickered briefly as bright turquoise. "wow, the place is amazing!" Harold says filled with amazement. (Why the quick color change?) (You can ask and find out X{D) Stiper nodded. "It's very high-tech. I don't know if you'd be able to use these archive drives though... we could ask though." "Oh, well then lets go ask." Harold says "Also why did you change color for a split second there?" He then says. "I di- oh, that's just an...emotional reacting," Stiper informed as they arrived at the desk where an Identity was standing in wait. "What emotion was it?" Harold says as he looks at the desk and if anyone if behind it. "It was kind of funny, just seeing you look so surprised," She informed. "Oh, I didnt know that... thanks I guess." Harold says with a faint blush on. "Are you two needing anything?" The employee asked. "Oh, yes, we are looking for... wait what were we looking for again?" Harold asked Stiper. "Asking about the archive drives," She clarified. "What about them?" The Identity at the desk inquired. "Ohh yeah, may we use the archive drives please?" Harold asked. "They're open to the public," The woman informed. "... Wait..." she leaned forward toward him. "what? is something wrong?" Harold asked confused. "You are an organic," The woman noted. "Interesting." "Oh, well, thanks I guess." Harold then says. "... You want to use the drives? They're not usually for non-Identities, but perhaps your friend here can interface with you." "Oh well, good to know, thanks." Harold said. "W-" Stiper looked back and forth between them. "B-but I've never done that before!" "... You're what, fifteen, kid?" The woman asked. "S-sixt-" "You just connect cores and plug in, it's easy." "Wait, is that dangerouse?" Harold says looking at Stiper. "I dont want anyone to get hurt." "Well as long as neither of you tries to override the other's core at which point you-" "We get it," Stiper tensed, walking back toward the shelves. Harold followed. "Hey, what did she mean about connecting cores?" He sounds concerned. Stiper held up her hand, a blue light showing around it. "It's part of our biology. It's like... connecting souls or something." "wow, thats cool, yet a little scary of you think about it." Harold says. "So do you wanna do this? Cause you sounded a little afraid to do this." Harold says. Category:Classicspace101 Category:Trisell Chronos (user) Category:Identities (Trisell Chronos Created Species) Category:Stiper Category:Harold Category:Private Roleplay